


The Innocent Scarecrow

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 10 - God's ScarecrowGod's scarecrow, a forgotten and revered object.
Series: Eerievember2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	The Innocent Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> ssssssssshooooorttt. I feel like I could have done this prompt better justice ;.; But, I'm still alright with this regardless.

The secret creation of Abraham at the order of his god

Born of golden straw and clothed in ruby reds

Standing mighty tall, it protected what He demanded

Hidden deep within the earth

Hidden because of human fear

Hidden because of divine error

Machine of arbitrary power surpassed The Ark

The Four Horsemen hated it more than anything

Loved it more than anything

It was the watcher of innocence

It saw that sacrifice wilt in all humans

It was inevitable

It was one day found

Graced by God’s light once again

Graced by the thing it loved most

Oh so close, Oh so close

The innocence in that human would never wilt

The scarecrow promised itself that

So long as there was one innocent human eternal

So long as it would no longer be feared

So long damnation

A scarecrow, a small doll, a cooking utensil, a friend

Whatever this boy needed, it would be

Come the sound of a trumpet

Come The  _ Coronzon  _

The Beast of a perfect world

A perfect world that it can no longer call home

Come the rapture

And innocence is gone from The Earth, save for one


End file.
